Hoy no me puedo levantar
by Vash Zwingli
Summary: Despues de una noche loca la resaca no nos ayuda a recordar con quien pasamos la noche AntonioxArthur


Hoy no me puedo levantar

Antonio intento moverse por décima vez. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y aunque había sentido dolores peores casi ninguno le obligaba a mantenerse en la cama como en ese momento. Valga decir que era demasiado cabezota como para quedarse tumbado en la cama sin hacer nada.

Los golpes en la puerta le sacaron de la retahíla de insultos dirigidos contra el responsable de su estado, pero los golpes fueron ignorados cuando oyó la musiquita de su móvil.

-¿Diga?- pregunto esperando que no fuese nada que le obligase a levantarse de la cama, seguramente no podría ni andar.

-¡Bastardo!- fue el grito que le recibió al otro lado de la línea. A pesar de que no había mirado ni el número, ese grito le dejaba claro quién era- ¡Se suponía que tenías que llamarme tú a mí y no al revés! ¿Qué narices estás haciendo para no estar aquí?

-Lo siento- dijo masajeándose la frente, le dolía la cabeza y los gritos de Lovino no ayudaban. Aunque también era su culpa por haber olvidado que había quedado para comer con él. Aunque con Lovino de poco servían las excusas- Me han traído un montón de papeleo a última hora, ¿te importa que lo dejemos para mañana?

-Si mañana vuelves a dejarme plantado prepárate, ¡porque arrancare todos y cada uno de los tomates de tu huerta secreta y me los llevare!

La amenaza del italiano vino tras un rato de insultos por su parte, al menos había logrado librarse por ahora pero mañana tendría que asistir si o si, no quería quedarse sin tomates después de todo.

Los golpes en la puerta se volvieron más insistentes e incluso podría llegar a jurar que formaban una melodía, y si era así solo conocía a una persona que llamase de esa manera. El grito que resonó tras cesar los golpes le confirmo que estaba en lo cierto.

-¡Hey Antonio! Abre al grandioso yo antes de que mi ego derribe tu diminuscula puerta.

-Vamos Gilbert, no puedes hacer eso, estoy seguro de que Antonio preferiría que lo derribases con tus hábiles cinco metros.

El Cataño solo pudo enterrar la cabeza en la almohada ante la escandalosa risa del pruso. Normalmente disfrutaba de la compañía del resto del bad trio, pero en este momento sabía que su presencia solo aumentaría el dolor de cabeza provocado por la resaca. Finalmente, sabiendo que era inevitable que entrasen, dijo un "pasad" antes de taparse entero con la manta.

El francés y el pruso no tardaron ni un minuto en entrar y antes de que ese mismo minuto terminase de cumplirse ya estaban los dos tumbados en la cama uno a cada lado del es pañol.

-¿Qué tal la noche Toño? Te fuiste muy rápido a "dormir"- dijo el pruso pokeandole las costillas.

-Tiene razón mon cheri- comento el francés siguiéndole la corriente y abrazando al castaño por la cintura y tanteando sobre las sabanas hasta acariciar su trasero- normalmente no te irías a la cama hasta la hora de la siesta del día siguiente.

Pero Antonio no quería escucharlos. La noche pasada Francis había celebrado una fiesta en su casa a la que había asistido la mayoría de países. El por supuesto no había sido la excepción.

-Quizás se fuese tan pronto por su cacería- se burló el peliblanco- el cazador que se convirtió en presa.

-Oíd- empezó el español sacando la cabeza ya poyándose en los codos para mirarles –sé que en mi situación actual es obvio…

-¿Situación actual?- interrumpió Gilbert- ¿Te refieres a dormir desnudo? Eso no es raro, yo lo hago mucho.

-Mon Dieu Gilbert, y luego te extraña que la sartén de mi querida húngara este más tiempo en tu cabeza que utilizándose para lo que se inventaron las sartenes- el rubio se acomodó el pelo- además, mi queridísimo Antonio además de estar desnudo esta adolorido así que cuéntanos cheri ¿Cómo es en la cama?

-Eso, eso queremos detalles.

Ambos miraron al español inquisidora mente, el castaño suspiro otra vez rogando porque esta vez le dejaran hablar.

-Ahora que habéis parado de cotorrear- dijo mirándoles con molestia- os diré que sí, es obvio que me acosté con alguien anoche, pero no me acuerdo de con quién. De hecho no recuerdo casi nada de anoche.

A excepción de unas manos frías repartiendo caricias por todo su cuerpo sin meterse un instante y acompañadas de una lengua tan caliente que pensaba que iba a quemarle en cualquier momento.

Espero la reacción de los otros dos, aunque es esperaba que se burlasen ya que el alcohol no le afectaba nunca hasta el punto de dejarle sin recuerdos de la noche anterior, no esperaba que las carcajadas de ambos fueran tan grandes. Frunció el ceño, a él no le hacia ninguna gracia la situación, podría haberse acostado con cualquiera. ¿Qué pasaría si hubiese sido Rusia? Después de la metedura de pata de Zapatero no hacia más que rondarle.

-¿Vais a parar de reíros en algún momento del día? Porque a mí no me hace ni puta gracia –estaba empezando a cabrearse.

-¿De verdad que no te acuerdas? Mon Dieu ¿Tan acostumbrado estas ya a acostarte con el que ni le tomas importancia a cuando lo hacéis? O será que estar debajo te ha dado tanto placer que te has olvidado del resto.

-Francis, tú has estado en mi posición muchas más veces y te acuerdas de todo, y si no quieres que te lo recuerde mantén la boca cerrada- La mirada cargada de ira ye l "amistoso" apretón en la capital francesa fue suficiente para que este dejase de bromear con eso.

-Toño, Toño… -dijo Gilbert negando con la cabeza y poniéndose también boca abajo para pasarle un brazo por los hombros- Deja a la nenaza y permite que querido y awesome amigo te informe de que ayer el territorio español fue secuestrado de la fiesta para invadirle y dejarle el culo como la bandera de Kiku, por mi querido amigo y pirata Arthur Kirkland.

Los ojos del español se volvieron al pruso, no era cierto lo que estaba diciendo ¿verdad? Por un momento su mente le llevo a aquellos días en los que se había despertado encadenado al cabecero de la cama del camarote inglés y todo le cuadro.

-Le mato, voy a matarle ¡y no quedara de el ni la asquerosa tierra a la que llama país!- si bien era cierto que las cosas entre ellos habían mejorado muchísimo en el último tiempo eso no le daba derecho al inglés de hacer lo que le diese la gana y menos en esta situación. Iba a seguir gritando cuando un zapato se estrelló contra su cabeza- ¿¡Pero que…!

-cállate ya de una vez ¡fucking spanish!- Tras la puerta del baño había aparecido el rubio vestido solo con unos pantalones, que por cierto eran de Antonio, y agarrándose la frente- ¿no vas a parar de gritar en ningún momento?

Ignorando a los otros dos fue directamente hacia Francia apartándole de la cama de una patada para tumbarse el.

-¿¡Se puede saber qué haces!- pregunto indignado el rubio siendo coreado por la escandalosa risa del pruso.

-Echarte de mi sitio- pronuncio enterrando la cabeza en la almohada, le dolía demasiado- y tú…- apunto con un dedo al pruso- cállate o te arranco las cuerdas vocales.

La risa de Gilbert no ceso de inmediato, pero si fue disminuyendo poco a poco hasta ser una leve risita.

-Bueno, es… es mejor que nos vayamos y dejemos solitos a la parejita- El peliblanco era consciente de que dejarlos solos podía significar que se mataran el uno al otro, pero él era demasiado grandioso como para que le asesinasen.

-Nos vemos luego Mon Cheri.

Cuando ambos salieron de la habitación en este reino el silencio, ninguno de los dos países decía nada. Finalmente Antonio consiguió incorporarse hasta quedar sentado en la cama mirando al inglés.

-Si vas a decir algo Antonio, dilo ya y déjame dormir- dijo el ojiverde sin mirarle siquiera.

-Te recuerdo que esta es mi casa no puedes darme ordenes aquí- dijo frunciendo el ceño, ¿Por qué le sacaba de quicio tan rápido?

-¿A qué esperas para echarme entonces? – miro de reojo la cara de frustración del español y comprendió por que no lo hacía. La noche pasada ambos habían bebido más de la cuenta y habían terminado siendo más que bruscos, ninguno de los dos se había librado de los arañazos, las heridas y probablemente la sangre que manchaba las sabanas fuese de ambos por igual.

-¿Ahora necesitas que te saque a pasear como un perrito? – contesto de mala gana, estaba intentando buscar algún tipo de frase que no acabase en pelea, pero con ese hombre era imposible que eso sucediese- ¿o quizás es que el conejito necesita ir a comer césped?

-¿Quieres que te de una paliza?

-No me dejaras peor de lo que estoy ahora mismo.

La conversación termino ahí, ninguno de los dos hablo. El inglés miraba intensamente la ventana que había en la pared contemplando los pajarillos que se posaban, miraban un momento al interior y luego volvían a marcharse volando como si temieran interrumpir algo.

Por su parte Antonio estaba apoyado en su cabecero mirando el techo como si estuviese buscando algo entre las juntas de madera. El silencio era tenso pero no nada insoportable.

De un momento a otro y como si una corriente eléctrica los recorriese ambos se volvieron a mirarse al mismo tiempo dejando sus rostros a pocos centímetros la una de la otra. No paso ni un segundo hasta que se relajaron acercándose hasta reducir a nada la distancia que había entre ellos. Se dejaron caer en la cama, el español sobre el inglés, fundidos en un beso lento que les hacía disfrutar de la compañía del otro.

Su relación era extraña, no podían estar demasiado tiempo sin pelear, pero al mismo tiempo se necesitaban más que a cualquier otra cosa, incluso el aire que respiraban era secundario cuando el otro estaba en la misma habitación.

El sonido del estómago del español los saco de ese trance, se separaron echándose a reír. Con cuidado Arthur aparto al español levantándose, podía sentir las ligeras punzadas en su trasero pero eran soportables.

-Sera mejor que desayunemos algo.

El castaño asintió intentando ponerse de pie, pero falló estrepitosamente cayendo de nuevo a la cama y enterrando la cabeza en ella.

-Te odio, te odio mucho- lloriqueo agarrándose la cadera- maldito bruto.

La risa del rubio inundo toda la habitación antes de acercarse y besarle el pelo. Al parecer hoy tendría que ser el quien se encargase de la comida porque el español no se podría levantar gracias a él.

Fin


End file.
